Story of a lonely guy
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: a one sided H/hr fic using the blink song story of a lonely guy its kinda angsty but i think its good so please read


Hey I know it's been a while since I've written a new fic but here I am back and rearing to go. Yes I'm writing another songfic I know I'm like addicted to them or somethin.... I don't own Harry potter JK Rowling Does. I don't own the song Story of A Lonely Guy either Blink 182 does though I wouldn't mind owning them. It takes place during a Hogshead outing in their fifth year. It's H/Hr! Harry's POV if you don't like the fic don't read cuz flamers will get flamed back so there! NYAH :P  


Story Of A Lonely Guy

__

Push it out  
fake a smile  
avert disaster  
just in time.

People swarm around me as I almost trip and fall. But I just smile as I catch myself. Yes the famous Harry Potter fakes his smiles but only I can tell they aren't real. Only when I smile for Hermione are they real.... But at least I avoided making a fool of myself in front of her in time..   
  
_I need a drink  
cause in a while  
worthless answers  
from friends of mine._

When are our butterbeers coming? God I need a drink of something.... Anything to keep my mind of her. "So..Do you think there's any chance Hermione likes me," I ask. "Sure," says Neville. "Why shouldn't she?" asks Ron. "Yep i mean it's you," Dean states. Their answers are nice but they don't really mean much. The only answer that would count would be hers and I'm already pretty sure what it would be. If I did ever ask her out she would probably say no. I mean why would she want to go out with me?  
  
_ It's dumb to ask  
cool to ignore  
girls possess me  
but they're never mine_

I suppose it's dumb to ask them that question over and over again when i know what they are going to say. But it does not really matter all that much since I never really listen to then anyways. It's not like I have never gone out with girls before. I have. And every one used me just because i was the famous Harry Potter, They wanted my image not me. They had me but i never ever really seemed to have even one of them.  


__

I made my entrance  
avoided hazards  
checked my engine  
i fell behind  
Dada,Dada...  
i fell behind

I enter honeydukes calmly. I avoided alll the traps Draco set up for me, he likes hermione too and he's been trying to make a fool out of me in front of her all year. I check my nerves and try to stay calm. But I've lost her by thinking to much. I can't find her in the crowd. I took too much time collecting myself and now i can't find her. I fell behind...

__

She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
and when the storm's gone, i'm all torn up inside  
i'm alway's nervous on days like this, like the prom.  
I get too scared to move, cause i'm a fuckin' boy.

When ever she's around i feel so strange. My mind totally gets messed up. Everything seems crazier, better when she's there. And when she's gone i feel even worse. Like when she goes so does a part of me. It's hard to explain. Lately I find myself getting nervous with her every time we talk. I think the last time i was this nervous was when i asked cho to the yule ball last year. I can't even move, damn girls never have this problem but i do cuz im a boy.

  
_Remember when I was in the grocery store   
Now´s my time  
Lost the words, lost the nerve, lost the girl, left the line  
I would wish upon a star but that star, it doesn´t shine_  
_So read my book, with a boring ending  
A short story of a lonely guy  
DaDa, DaDa..  
Who fell behind  
_

We leave the three broomsticks and enter honeydukes. I stand in line next to Hermione trying to get the courage up to ask her out. But i lose my nerves and Draco comes up and beats me to it. Dejected i leave the line. I would wish to anyone or on anything to be able to tell her how i feel and to have her feel the same but what's the point? Wishes never come true. Never. I wonder when they write books about the famous Harry Potter will they ever mention how lonely he was? Somehow i dont think they will...  
  


__

She makes me feel like it´s raining outside   
And when the storms gone I´m all torn up inside  
I´m always nervous on days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move ´cause I´m a frickin boy  
DaDa, DaDa..  


She makes me feel so weird I don't now how to react. I'm never this nervous unless its some big thing like a tournment or ball or something but she changed all that. I don't know what to do. Im just a boy.

__

she makes me feel like it´s raining outside   
And when the storms gone I´m all torn up inside  
I´m always nervous on days like this like the prom  
I get so scared to move ´cause I´m still   
just a stupid, worthless boy

She makles me feel so strange I just can't get over it and when she's not there i feel ever odder. I feel as though part of me isn't there. I'm always nervous around her and chicken out. And i always will be because im a stupid worthless boy. A famous one but worhtless. And long as I'm those things I'll be a lonely guy as well so I had better get used to it  
  
AN: I don't support D/Hr i just thought he needed a rival k please R and R


End file.
